Daniel Salazar/Season 1/Cobalt
Madison is looking for Alicia in Susan Tran's house, she goes in and calls "'Licia? 'Licia are you in here?" She's walking through the house when she hears a noise from below. While she's finding a torch from the kitchen the noise is repeated, much louder, and Maddy takes a knife and goes down the steps. The noise is coming from a dark part of that floor, Maddy goes very cautiously. She opens a door and finds Adams tied to a chair, tape over his mouth and watched over by Daniel and Ofelia. She asks what is happening and Daniel tells her "This is how we bring them home." A few minutes later and Ofelia is looking guilty and giving Adams a drink of water while Daniel sits and watches, Madison just behind him. Ofelia looks deeply worried by what is happening. We can hear the chatter of the soldiers on Adams' radio. Adams tries to reassure them about their family but says he doesn't know where they are. Madison storms out and upstairs, followed by Ofelia and then Daniel. Ofelia tells her there was no choice and tells Madison how they will exchange him for Griselda and Nick. Daniel backs her up but once Ofelia goes he admits to Madison it won't work, and that his real plan is to get information from Adams. He tells her to go home and to make sure that Ofelia does not come back into the Tran's house. Madison says that she doesn't want the young man hurt. Daniel asks if she wants her boy back. Madison doesn't have an answer for that. Daniel walks back into the basement, asking Adams not to blame Ofelia for "this... situation" that she only brought him to Daniel because she's frightened for her mother and that Ofelia cares for him. They talk about Ofelia as Daniel calmly and methodically lays everything out the way he wants it. A small table here, a chair just there. Adams becomes increasingly scared as he watches him. Daniel tells him that Ofelia thinks that Adams will not be harmed, that Daniel will talk to him and then exchange him for Griselda. Daniel admits that this isn't going to happen as he takes off his shirt and lays out his razors. Adams is terrified. Daniel tells Adams about El Salvador, Adams has his eyes shut, barely controlling himself as Daniel sits on his right doing something we can't see. "The man with the blade and the man in the chair, they're not different. They both suffer and their lives are changed forever." He's telling Adams how he came to be the man with the blade, in El Salvador. Adams begs him to stop. Daniel asks about "Cobalt", a word he's heard many times now on the radio Adams had with him. He asks "What is Cobalt?" and takes the dressing off Adams' right forearm so that he can use the razor on him again. He talks about how the "outer layers" are relatively insensitive, how it hurts more the deeper you go. He asks "What is Cobalt?" Adams answers that he doesn't know, so Daniel cuts him again and Adams tries not to scream. Madison is woken by Ofelia screaming, whilst Madison dozed Ofelia went back into the Tran's basement and has seen what her father is doing there. In the Tran's kitchen Ofelia pushes past Madison and out. Daniel washes his hands, his vest is stained with blood and Madison stares at him. He is grief stricken that he has had to do this again, and that his daughter has seen him capable of it. He scrubs obsessively his hands at the sink. Madison asks "Did he tell us what we need to know?" Adams is telling Daniel about what happened at the arena, that they'd never seen anyone change that fast. They'd had to lock two thousand people in the stadium and hadn't been able to rescue the healthy civilians from the Infected. Adams says he chained the doors himself. It haunts him. Travis bursts in and demands to know what is happening. Madison gets Adams to tell Travis about Cobalt. Adams reveals to Travis, as he already has to Maddy and Daniel, that Cobalt is the evacuation of military personnel from the LA basin, and the "humane termination" of everyone else. We see Daniel approach the stadium in the dark that evening. There's no power to most of the area but the stairs to the main doors are lit, as if someone knows that they need to be able to see what happens there. The doors are all chained shut, just as Adams said. Daniel can hear the dead, growling and pushing, slamming at the doors. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles